1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power adapter, and more particularly to a power adapter having a structure which is convenient to assemble and disassemble a plug with a main body thereof and which occupies a relatively small space.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a power adapter is always used for adapting different sockets provided in different countries when one traveling all over the world. Therefore, a plug of the power adapter for connecting with the socket also must be exchangeable for adapting different sockets. The power adapter generally includes a main body and a plug mounted to the main body. The main body has an opening; a side of the plug has an arm with a -protruding portion located on an end thereof away from the main body. A guiding recess in the main body can receive both the arm and the protruding portion so that the protruding portion is wedged into the opening for preventing the plug from reverse rotation.
However, such engaging structure needs to press the protruding portion in assembly and disassembly, which is quite inconvenient for user to assemble and disassemble the plug. Furthermore, such engaging structure occupies such big a space that the volume of the power adapter is increased, which can not meet people's requirement of miniaturization and light-weighting. In addition, it is also inconvenient for user to carry the power adapter in traveling. So a power adapter having an engaging structure which is convenient to assemble and disassemble a plug with a main body thereof and which occupies a relatively small space is required.